Spooky Forest/Transcript
Here is the transcript for Spooky Forest Transcript Jungle - Evening *Jerry: (Snickers, uses the can phone) W.C. Are you here. *W.C.: Yeah, I'm here. (Snickers) This is funny. *Jerry: No It's Not. We're hiding in the bush. *W.C.: (Hears the bushes rattling) Pal. Did you hear something? *Jerry: Oh no. A monster. *W.C.: It was right behind me. *Jerry: (Screaming) *Jerry jumps out of the bush *Jerry: Hey. Look at this. *W.C.: What do you think it is? *Jerry: It came from the spaceship or something. *W.C.: You think? *Jerry: Sure, I do. (Notices a Can phone is gone) The Can Phone is gone. Hyena Lair - Evening Cabin - Evening Outside of Spooky Forest - Night Spooky Forest *W.C. walks shhadow through the forest then he hears a Frog croaks *W.C.: Yipe *Jerry: You're a Scardy Cat, Scardy Cat, Scardy--- *W.C.: Cut it out. Am Not. *Jerry: Oh, Come on. I was fooling ya *W.C.: There's nothing to be scared of. *Monster roars *W.C.: (Screaming) Jungle - Night Spooky Forest Jungle - Night Spooky Forest * Jungle - Night *Perry: Come on. This way *Slimy: We gotta go home *Mac: Are you scared of something *Slimy: Of course not, Mac. *The wind blows *Perry: What's that? *Mac: It's a wind *Perry: Let's go, Guys. *(The wind blows again) *Mac: There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just a wind. It-It-It-It's nothing. Nothing at all (falls into the fall; Screaming) *Perry and Slimy: Mac *Mac: (Tumbling down the hole) Spooky Forest *W.C.: (Walks alone in the forest when he hears the twig snap) Did you hear that? Jerry. Buddy, Where are you? (Sees the shadow of a monster, then screams) Monster. (Runs from it but tripped to the tree) Stay away. *Jerry: Cut it out, Will you? There's no such thing as monsters. *W.C.: But I Saw one. When I was a kid. My dad always warn me not to go into Spooky Forest. If I did, I encountered monsters. *Jerry: You must've imagine it, W.C. *W.C.: No. I know what I saw. *The skeletons appear and dance in front of them *Skeletons: (Chuckles evilly and run fast) *W.C.: (Screams; jumps into Jerry's back) *Jerry: Stop being a scaredy cat *W.C.: It could've been a monster *Jerry: Uh-uh. No. There's nothing in the jungle but us. *Jerry and W.C. see a shadow of a monster *Jerry and W.C.: (Screaming) *Perry: Guys. What are you doing in the Spooky Forest *W.C.: But we haven't find a way out *Slimy: There's no way. You haven't see any monsters *W.C.: No. *Jerry: But Where's Mac. *Perry: He was with us and then He falls into the hole Jungle - Night *Kelly: (Follows the tracks) Those guys are going to be there. (Looking through cave) Anybody home. (The bats come out to attack Kelly then chase her) (Screaming) *Jerry: (Gasps) Kelly. *Perry: Come on. *Mac: (Trumbling in the hole) *Jerry, Perry, Slimy and W.C. run on the log which caused it to break. *Jerry, Perry, Slimy and W.C.: (Screaming) *Mac: (Falls out of the hole) Whoa. (Lands on the water) *Kelly: (O.S.) Help. (Whimpering) *Jerry: (Screaming) *Jerry, Perry, W.C. and Slimy land on Ellie. *Kelly: Jerry? Guys? *Ellie: I step on the broken piece of bridge and We fall off. *W.C.: I saw one. *Mac: There's no such thing as monsters. *Perry: It's nothing like that. *W.C.: What? *Paulie: I Told you not to go into Spooky Forest and You're not listening. *Kelly: So there's no monsters. Spooky Forest *Latino, Phango, Claws and Eddie see footprints *Phango: Sir. There are footprints *W.C.: (Growling) *Latino: (Screaming) *Ellie, Michelle, Kelly, Jerry, W.C., Perry, Slimy: (Roaring) *Jerry, W.C., Kelly: (Laughing) *Latino: I'll get you for this. (Got his paw stuck into the vine) *Mac: Good work, Guys. We fooled him. *Ellie: (Screaming) *Kelly: Ellie. What are you screaming about? *Ellie points her trunk at the bush that rustles to be a monster *Jerry: (Screams) The monster *W.C., Jerry, Mac, Kelly, Ellie, Perry, Slimy, Gerald and Michelle: (Screaming) *Phango: Oh, No. The monster. He got Latino *Latino: You idiots Get me outta here *Crocodile: (Roaring) *Eddie, Phango, Latino and Claws: (Screaming) Jungle - Day